


The Bazaar

by Titti



Series: First Christmas Together [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Scorpius and Jamie goes shopping for Christmas presents while in Saudi Arabia





	The Bazaar

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Advent Drabbles 2017](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/). Prompt: Homemade Christmas Gifts

Scorpius and Jamie walk through the crowded streets of the magical town of Tarut. The Muggles discovered the ruins of the old town, but too many spells prevent them to see that Tarut is still standing and thriving, maybe a little too much. They are at the bazaar and if Jamie has to stop at another stall, he'll scream. "Can we go?"

"You're worse than a toddler," Scorpius says, laughing. "I don't plan to leave until I have the perfect gifts for everyone. The jewellery is amazing here and their camel hair flying carpets are the finest in the world."

"So just buy one," Jamie says, rolling his eyes.

"Where's the fun in that?" Scorpius says, as he crouches to look at another necklace. It's the seventeenth he's evaluated. Jamie knows because he's been counting. Scorpius picks up each one with a look of concentration on his face. He studies the locks and casts spells on the stones, but until now none have passed his inspection. He seems to spend more time with this one.

"Are you getting that one?" Jamie sincerely hopes so and it's got emeralds. Malfoys really like green.

"Maybe." The woman selling the necklace names a price, and then they start haggle. They finally settle on a price and Jamie is ecstatic. 

"One down, how many to go?" he asks.

"Father, Grandfather, Aunt Andromeda, Albus, Teddy, Victoire, the children, Rose-"

"Sweet Merlin, we'll never leave."

Scorpius laughs as he moves to the next stall. "You could go back to the hotel. We don't have to spend the entire day together or you could use the time to buy presents for your family." He's already eyeing a flying carpet, running his fingers over it and smiling like he's finally found what he wants. For a moment, Jamie forgets to answer. "Potter?"

"You're gorgeous."

Scorpius rolls his eyes. "And you want to get us in trouble. You know the rules on homosexuality here."

"They are as insane as the ones on alcohol." Jamie shrugs while he thinks about the firewhiskey in their room. "You're still gorgeous."

"Presents, Jamie. Focus on buying them."

Jamie snorts. "I don't have to. When we were little, Dad didn't want us to get spoiled, so he started this policy about homemade presents. Al, Lily and I made drawings and other stupid crafts. Now, we make firewhiskey."

"Moonshine for Christmas?" Scorpius laughs. "That's very you." He moves to the next carpet. "How did I not know that? Al buys gifts."

"We do a secret Santa with the rest of the family so we don't have to buy gifts for everyone. We each get two people. I have Uncle Ron and Louis this year. Those I buy, but the ones for my parents are strictly moonshine. I guess it's not fancy enough to tell you."

Scorpius gets as close as he dares with the local laws. "I think it's adorable and appropriate, and I would totally show you how adorable, but I can't right now."

"Then finish up with the presents and we go back to the hotel," Jamie suggests. "Oh, can you get an extra flying carpet for Uncle Ron?"

"You trust me?" Scorpius says, because while Jamie loves all of his family, his uncle Ron holds a special spot in his life.

"I bet you know more about them than I do and we can try it out tonight," Jamie says with a wicked grin. "Some of my firewhiskey, sex and an illegal magic carpet ride."

Scorpius chuckles. "Let's break every law possible in one go." He knows it's crazy and they shouldn't, not with the game the next day, but looking at Jamie's face, he also knows that he'll go along, because spending time with Jamie is the best gift of them all.


End file.
